Blue Sheets
by murderofonerose
Summary: Skwisgaar needs to go to bed. Toki helps.


**Warning:** Slash  
**Pairing/Characters:** Skwisgaar/Toki  
**Word Count:** 1050  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Inspired by art by LitenDrage on deviantArt. (Gallery, "In Your Room".)

**

* * *

Blue Sheets**

* * *

Skwisgaar is just drunk enough to not know where he is, but Toki's made sure he still understands who he's with by pestering the lead guitarist for solos as they navigate Mordhaus' labyrinth of halls. In contrast, Toki knows exactly where they are, and that's the whole point.

"Okays, here we ams, at your's room," Toki says loudly, opening the door and pushing Skwisgaar towards it gently before he has a chance to look around too much and get his bearings. He knows exactly where the uneven flagstones are, so he's prepared to catch Skwisgaar when he stumbles and falls against him.

"Darks," Skwisgaar mumbles, unsure as to why he's now leaning against Toki's chest. That uneven floor really snuck up on him. "Where ams..." Puzzled, he reaches out with the arm that's kind of squashed against Toki, groping for a light switch but finding only more stone. Fuck, that stuff is everywhere...

"It's okay, Skwisgaar, I helps you finds the bed," Toki says, guiding Skwisgaar into the room, away from a switch he wouldn't have been able to find anyway. The light from the hallway is just enough to make out an uncluttered floor and one dangling corner of a white fur blanket.

Skwisgaar, at this point, does not trust the ground beneath his feet. It's clearly out to get him. So he leans on Toki more than is strictly necessary for staying upright, feeling smugly successful as Toki supports him easily. When they get to the bed he's tempted to just sprawl out on it and pass out, but his bandmate sits him down and helps get his boots off.

"Shouldn'ts get in with these on, gets the sheets all messy," Toki explains. Skwisgaar doesn't see why he cares, since they aren't his sheets, but it feels pretty good to have them off and feel cool air on his skin.

Automatically, Skwisgaar reaches for his skull belt buckle. He usually sleeps in the nude.

Toki hides a small grin. "Needs some helps with that?"

The long, calculating look he receives for that question is the same one he usually gets just after he announces that he's learned his guitar parts and can play them well enough for recording. It's a testament to the fact that, even though Skwisgaar is drunk off his ass, he knows perfectly well who's offering to help him get naked.

"...Sure, okays."

It's a test, just like playing the parts (not just the first time but _every_ time) is a test, but Toki is confident that he'll pass.

And he does, at the very least in the sense that Skwisgaar doesn't complain. Toki is quick and efficient, pushing him onto his back to slide the gray pants off and lifting him back into a sitting position to get the black shirt over his head. Skwisgaar shakes his hair free of it and Toki can feel the blonde strands ticking over his arm where it's still around the other man, perfectly placed for easing him back down on the mattress aside freshly turned-back blankets.

Yawning, Skwisgaar rolls over and pulls the covers over himself. The room is starting to spin a little and he'd rather sleep through this part.

Toki watches this, then tiptoes to the door and closes it, plunging them both into darkness.

_Huh_, Skwisgaar thinks. He'd half expected Toki to finish tucking him in like a fussy dildo and say goodnight or sweet dreams or something. Was that weird? Maybe... It's weird that one of these pillows is so lumpy, too, but he doesn't quite care enough to do anything about it.

And it's even weirder that everything seems to smell like Toki - something he recognizes from the last while of Toki helping him navigate the corridors. The pillows, in particular, smell like his hair. Skwisgaar turns his head slightly to press his nose to the material and inhales. Yeah, it's definitely... "Toki," he mutters.

It isn't until Toki pulls a corner of the blanket back that Skwisgaar realizes he's still in the room. He doesn't protest, though, as his fellow guitarist slides in, stripped down to his boxers. Kinky.

"Rights here," Toki murmurs unnecessarily, touching Skwisgaar's shoulder briefly in the dark. "Sleepings in my bed."

"But... dis ams my bed..."

Now that it's too dark for Skwisgaar to see, Toki is free to grin like crazy. "Ja, I'ms in my bed and you ams in yours."

Skwisgaar frowns to himself. "...Uh."

Toki scoots closer, sliding an arm around Skwisgaar's middle. "Good nights, Skwisgaar."

* * *

When Skwisgaar wakes up, it's still dark. Which is unusual, because it feels like he's slept past noon and there should be a whole shit-ton of light streaming in through the window to make his headache feel worse than it really is, but not nearly as unusual as the distinct feeling of a guy spooning him from behind. That hardly ever happens.

It's Toki. He remembers that. And Toki is already awake.

"Good mornings," Toki says, nuzzling against him and apparently not wearing boxers anymore. "You sleeps okays?"

"Uh... Ja, but I gots kinds of a hangsover." He shifts onto his back and looks at Toki, barely able to make him out. "Toki, why ams you here?"

Grinning, Toki reaches for something past the head of the bed, where there shouldn't be anything, and flicks on a night light that Skwisgaar definitely doesn't own. Now Skwisgaar can see the blue sheets and the model airplanes hanging from the ceiling... and that one of the pillows he's been sleeping on is actually Toki's deddy. But the white fur blanket _is_ still there, so...

Oh.

"I gets you to sleeps in my bed," Toki announces proudly.

Skwisgaar raises an eyebrow at him. "Whys?"

In response, Toki slides down and nestles between his legs, smiling up at him hopefully. "So's I can makes it worth you's time to stays?"

A small, haughty smile graces Skwisgaar's lips as he props himself up on one elbow to take in the scene. Toki's brutally scarred back, the curve of his ass tantalizingly half-hidden by the fur blanket... Not bad. Not bad at all.

"Ja, okays," he decides, reaching to run his fingers through Toki's hair and feeling the beginning thrills of anticipation.

This is a pretty good way to wake up.


End file.
